


Angel's Temper

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Dream or Reality, Promise Mate Mark [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Unieverse-Wizarding World & Modern/Feudal Era, Annoying Jaken, Daddy Sesshomaru, Feisty Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kitsune Healer, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Protective Harry, ooc, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a stressful couple of days, Harry is curious to see if Sesshomaru wants to spend time with him. Even with the little Rin meeting him and likes him off the bat. Offering to take her along for the day to spend time since if they should mate, Sesshomaru would want to make sure Harry wouldn’t mind the fact he has Rin in his life. Only down side is a strange wolf that seems to taken a slight liking to him much to Sesshomaru’s annoyance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Dream or Reality, Promise Mate Mark Series. Featuring would be Sesshomaru and Harry who gets to see Rin other than Kouga has appearance to meet Harry since brief sight Harry had of him in Twilight. Marie has a scene in this along with my other original characters Sayen and Mizuki who might have a hint of her past self. Other than I like Jaken but I have to admit with Lord Sesshomaru would get to Harry but they will eventually get along in later works.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Harry potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot and any original

Sitting in his office working on some files that will head to his other office in the modern world, Sesshomaru could feel his eyes twitch as his advisor of a toad at times gives his report. He rolls his eyes wanting to check on Harry how he’s doing after being rescue from his relatives’ house. Other than Rin who is somewhere in the gardens playing. He’s resisting the itch to toss Jaken out the window to hear him scream which seems rather more amusing by the second in his mind.

He rolls his eyes humming at the right moments when the door opens showing Inuyasha, Kagome, Harry, Marie, and Sayen at the door. He looks up raising a brow seeing the Miko and his half-brother raise his hands in a motion to grab Jaken only to get a glare from Kagome. Harry watch as Marie starts mouthing Jaken’s words as Sayen besides her does the facial features making the teen giggle in amusement. His heart warms at the sight of the teen even though it has been a few days past since his arrival, he done small steps to become comfortable.

Looking at the small demon, Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of Umbrige as it continues to squawk. How does Sesshomaru stand him with that voice? He furrows his brows at the words ‘Lord Sesshomaru’ and ‘Lands’ along with ‘That girl!’ who is he talking about for girl? He doesn’t remember seeing a kid around. Then again he hasn’t really been able to leave Sesshomaru’s rooms that much since a few days bed rest under healer, Mizuki.

Feeling his temper starting to spike as a headache forms with the  chattering. He lets a sly and mischievous smile form curious to see how the smaller demon can fly. He barley looks at Marie who waves a hand giving a gleeful smile. Even Kagome has one of her own while the two guys stifle their snickers to watch. Harry doesn’t bother to take out the wand as he moves silently behind Jaken. Imagining the old soccer ball, Harry kicks.

As he did so he calls out sweetly, “I believe I can fly!”

Those words follow by Jaken’s scream of pain and the four people at the door cracks up laughing at the sight and words. Harry flushes feeling the golden amber eyes on him. He looks at Sesshomaru to find the slight smile appearing and eyes soften before looks puzzle of what the words even supposed to even mean even though its rather hilarious.

“Sorry. Just remind me of a teacher had at school…other than a soccer ball.” Harry whispers, cheeks pinking as a pair of small feet runs through the hallway.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Rin saw Jaken fly,” A small dark hair child crows moving around the laughing group as they greet her in between their laughter.

She stops staring at Harry rather curious. Tilting her head she asks, “Who are you?”

“Harry,” he replies finding the little girl rather adorable especially the big smile on her face. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Rin,” Rin quip happily as she bounces on the ball of her feet while giving a little giggle finding Harry rather interesting and wanting to know him better. “Rin likes you, Harry. Can you play with me later?

“I’d like that,” He assures not seeing the interest look Sesshomaru has in his eyes while the others does and could see this little interaction is rather important especially since in a way he did adopted Rin as his daughter which is well known to the lands she’s his pup.

“Okay! Lord Sesshomaru is breakfast ready?” Rin ask turning her attention as part of her wants to call him dad instead but is afraid of his reaction to do so.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru hums with a nod getting Harry to raise a brow at the scene as the girl laughs twirling on her feet to go back out of the office to the dining room.

“Cute kid,” He comments once Rin is out of earshot with a tiny smile. “She’s your charge?” 

“Yes,” Sesshomaru begins only to have his darn annoying brother to put in.

“More like his daughter but he’s stubborn to say so.” Inuyasha replies with an eye roll getting nudge in the side by Kagome making him give a peeve look.

“She does see you as a father, Sho.” Harry remarks giving a thoughtful expression. “I know I just meet her briefly but even I can see it. I think she’s afraid of rejection though I don’t know her full story but that’s the impression I gotten. Err sorry if I step on toes.”

“You didn’t,” Sesshomaru replies giving the group a look dismissing them and they quickly left the two alone. “Is there something you need?”

Shuffling his feet, Harry takes a deep breath before saying. “Well Healer Mizuki said I can do some things. I was wondering if we could spend time doing anything and maybe even Rin can come along?”

“You don’t mind she’s well is as that twit of a brother mine said my daughter?” Sesshomaru questions knowing a lot of demons question about the fact he taken her in as his own.

“I like her,” Harry said slowly narrowing his eyes. “Did someone say bad about her? I think that’s why I kicked…err who I kicked out the window anyways?”“My other advisor which I’m sure Marie and Sayen been filling in about, Jaken.”

“Oh the ‘My Lord Sesshomaru’ butt kiss-”Harry stops and giggles making Sesshomaru roll his eyes knowing what he’s about to say the nickname those two given Jaken.

Looking over his laughing angel’s shoulder, Sesshomaru spots Mizuki walking by with a hand on her forehead. He frowns wondering what is bothering her. He still remembers she came to him almost half dead and in a shock murmuring nonsense about a Potty or Otter or something along those lines He’ll give her some time off to rest since she did take good care of Harry’s injuries. Maybe he should call her mate down to keep her company.

Speaking of which he might as well inform the teen about his aunt and cousin’s wellbeing since they’ll soon be taken away from their hiding space. Clearing his throat, he comments, “Near the end of this week I’ll send a couple of people to go get your aunt and cousin.”

“I want to go,” Harry whispers thinking of the conversation between Dudley and him which is only fair he go help.” Harry replies quickly giving a pleading look in his green eyes which remind Sesshomaru of his healer’s which seem puzzling now that he thinks on i.t

“I figure you would want to,” Sesshomaru said simply.

Before Harry could make a response the door opens having a wolf demon that has Inuyasha howling the name outside, “KOUGA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“SHUT IT MUTTFACE,” Kouga shouts back before looking back at the occupants of the room.

He gives a sly smile towards Harry before stuttering forward making Sesshomaru’s hackles to rise. At the corner of his eye he spots little Rin coming up seeing if Harry wants to play frowns seeing Kouga giving that strange smile. She narrows her eyes. Thanks to the conversation with Shippo, he has given her the courage to ask Sesshomaru if it’s okay to call him Papa at the very least.

“Hello Sweet cheeks,” Kouga greets lifting Harry’s hand to his lips making the teen growl in annoyance. “The name’s Kouga.”

“Pleasure to meet you Kouga,” Harry answers to sweetly making Marie who comes by the office to stop and wave to Kagome and Sayen to peek in causing him to groan softly.

“Damn idiot is going to flirt with him,” Sayen moans. “I can’t believe we’re cousins.”

“Harry can handle himself,” Kagome assures looking at Marie as they both remember the one boy that taken a great liking to Harry and kept following him around until he left.

“So true,” Marie quips giggling softly as they watch the show before them and she points out Rin’s presence to the two.

“Oh boy she’s not going to be happy,” Kagome comments seeing the little bit of anger sparking in the little girl’s eyes as Kouga continues flirting.

“Look Kouga I’m with Sesshomaru. If you see this mark on my neck says so. Now here is a tip, Go flirt with someone else! Hell I’m sure Marie isn’t seeing anyone,” Harry said with eyes glinting showing the mark as his temper surfaces making Kouga stare dumbstruck and Sayen growling to quietly at the comment of his cousin.

“Um….my bad,” Kouga said blinking unable to believe he’s seeing a Promise Mate mark, “Friends?”

“Sure though you do remind me of Blaise that hit on me at times so if you do it is same with him. Friends only,” Harry answers grinning shaking Kouga’s hand before kicking him in the ass making him tumble, “Jerk.”

“Pest,” Kouga grumbles starting their playful bantering friendship.

Looking up Kouga sees Rin glaring down at him and he raises a brow. She scowls stepping on his head hard making his face plant down on the floor growling out, “Papa!”

Realizing what she said she covers her mouth looking wide eye and fear entering in their depths. Seeing this Harry glares at Sesshomaru seeing he’s standing still.

He growls dangerously as his magic slowly flows out of him surrounding the room, “Sesshomaru.”

Something about this little girl makes harry wants to protect her. Sesshomaru shakes out of it look at Rin and grunts, “Its fine Pup.”

It’s those words making her give a soft sigh of relief as Harry tells her kindly where a good place to relax. With those words she takes his hand along with Sesshomaru dragging them out of the office down the stairs to the gardens with a meadow nearby that may be a favorite spot of theirs. They didn’t notice that the three of them look like a small family as others watch but kept their mouths shut hearing his sweet tone that holds a promise of a temper.


End file.
